


Bloom

by Lilaclanterns (Shorthairedme), Shorthairedme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (oh my god they were roommates), Drabbles, F/F, Lady Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorthairedme/pseuds/Lilaclanterns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorthairedme/pseuds/Shorthairedme
Summary: In which Darcy has gay panic and Loki is a panther on the prowl (but, like, more of a kitty kat)
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

_ She loves me. _

_ She loves me not. _

Rain fell in cold, heavy droplets.

Darcy stared out the window, unblinking, like she’d been for the past fifteen minutes.  _ And the fifteen minutes before that _ . 

She shook her head. This was ridiculous. Loki would come home soon, like she always did. Darcy was just being a concerned roommate, that’s all. It was coming down hard out there, and she was worried, like anyone would be. 

It’s just that...it was hard to explain. Or maybe she was just in denial. But she could swear that, sometimes, she felt Loki’s eyes on her, roaming over her body like she would gladly swallow her whole, given half the chance. 

Darcy shivered and blushed. The idea wasn’t entirely unwelcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

She heard the sharp click of the door, the lock sliding closed. 

Loki appeared in the living room, and Darcy took in a breath, like she always seemed to do, when she saw her. 

Loki looked like she stepped off a runway,  _ any  _ runway. Milan would move Heaven and Earth to have her. Paris would fall at her feet. Tall, statuesque, with long, raven locks and a permanent smirk fixed upon her lips, Loki was never short of lovers and broke her fair share of hearts, though typically never on purpose. 

_ But you aren’t looking to add yours to the collection, are you Darcy? _

  
_ No.  _ She told herself.  _ I’m not.  _ They were friends and roommates, and that’s how it would stay. She couldn’t risk their friendship. It meant more to her than some fling.

**Author's Note:**

> Have noo idea where this is going, but I think it’s...kinda hot?


End file.
